simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Director Skinner
Armin Tanzarian, conocido como Seymour Skinner y Director Skinner es el Director de la escuela de Springfield. Perfil del personaje Vive con su madrastra, Agnes Skinner. Su novia es la Srta. Krabappel (maestra de Bart). Tiene un claro problema psicológico al depender en exceso de su madre, aún, con más de 40 años, vive con ella y ella le ordena no salir con chicas. De hecho, en los primeros capítulos se puede distinguir una clara similitud con Norman Bates, el personaje principal de la película Psicosis de Alfred Hitchcock en cuanto al lugar que vive y la sobreprotección de su madre. Su apellido en la serie se debe al psicólogo del comportamiento B.F. Skinner, cuyo trabajo es estudiado por muchos educadores, y por Eugene Skinner, el fundador de Eugene, Oregón. Por fuera de la escuela, Skinner aparece como una persona débil de carácter y fácilmente manipulada pero en una ocasión usa su entrenamiento en Vietnam para golpear (con mucha eficiencia) un abogado y sus dos enormes guardaespaldas quienes lo habían acusado por falta a los derechos de autor al usar sin intención una frase similar para la feria de la escuela, que parecía similar la promoción del parque de atracciones de Disneylandia. No sólo es controlado por su madre. Skinner vive en constante temor de su jefe, el Superintendente Chalmers, el administrador de las escuelas del estado, quien constantemente desaprueba sus acciones. En reiteradas ocasiones se puede ver cómo lo obedece casi ciegamente (en su despedida de soltero, Skinner no bebió cerveza hasta que el Superintendente se lo exigió). En uno de los capítulos, Skinner es despedido y remplazado por Ned Flanders, a pesar de su falta de experiencia administrativa. Durante este período, Bart consigue acercarse a Skinner, ahora desempleado, contándole de su táctica del sistema de honores y no de castigos formales y el caos que esto ha ocasionado. Skinner decide regresar al ejército como instructor, sintiendo que no sería feliz de nuevo si no trabaja en administración. Bart descubre que en realidad extraña a Skinner como amigo pero incluso más como enemigo. Mientras Bart comienza a disfrutar de sus travesuras durante el período de Flanders como director, finalmente encuentra que todo era más divertido cuando Skinner estaba en la escuela por su rigidez. Bart decide un plan para que Skinner regrese a la escuela mostrándole a Chalmers cómo la escuela ha empeorado diciéndole "Despediste a Skinner por mucho menos que esto". Chalmers no parece muy convencido, pero cambia de idea cuando un día escucha a Flanders decir "Gracias Señor por este hermoso día" por los parlantes de la escuela, un comentario que él interpreta como una oración. En este episodio, aparece que Skinner es un recipiente del Corazón Púrpura junto con lo que parece ser la Medalla Estrella de Bronce. Como un resultado de ser un Prisionero de Guerra en la Guerra de Vietnam, Skinner ha recibido la Medalla de Prisionero de Guerra. También es conocido por caer inocentemente en las bromas perpetradas por Bart Simpson y los rufianes de la escuela, aunque a veces contraataca muy bien. Participó junto con Homer Simpson, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Barney Gumble y Clancy Wiggum en el grupo "B-Sharps". Skinner es muy inteligente. Es uno de los miembros de Mensa en Springfield. Sin embargo, cuando Lisa roba las notas de clase de la escuela, él es tan malo como los demás profesores, lo cual indica que depende mucho de los libros. Antes de ser director, Skinner trabajaba como profesor de ciencias de cuarto grado. Su edad ha sido referenciada dos veces. Bart Simpson dice que la edad de Skinner es 40, mientras Kent Brockman dice que es 44. En el episodio Skinner's Sense of Snow, su año de nacimiento fue cambiado de 1953 a 1960, y en el mismo episodio se dice que él morirá en 2010, aunque aparece vivo en algunos episodios acerca del futuro. En Pranksta Rap, Skinner admite que él tiene "cuarenta y algo". En el episodio The Heartbroke Kid, el signo astrológico de Skinner es revelado como Libra. La voz original se la da Harry Shearer. En Hispanoamérica hasta la cuarta temporada (incluida) estaba doblado por Agustín Sauret, desde la quinta hasta la novena temporada estaba doblado por José Luis Castañeda, desde la décima hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida) estaba doblado por Gabriel Pingarrón, actualmente reemplazado por Gerardo Vázquez. En España le presta su voz el actor de doblaje José Padilla. En episodios recientes, Skinner y Edna Krabappel comienzan a salir hasta planear casarse. Luego terminan su relación sentimental, aunque parece ser que él todavía siente algo por ella y podrían reunirse en el futuro. También sufre de stress postraumático debido a la Guerra de Vietnam. En una ocasión, Bart descubre su amor secreto por Edna. Skinner pasa el expediente escolar de Bart al de Milhouse para evitar que Bart destruya su enlace. Sin embargo, Edna y Skinner llegaron a abusar de esa neutralidad llegando al punto de que Bart dijera en su clase "Edna, te amo" como un mensaje de Skinner. Después de que los dos profesores fueran despedidos por la culpa de Bart, éste se arrepiente y obliga a los dos profesores a cerrar la escuela con ellos dentro. Sin embargo, eso sólo hace que el amor de Edna y Seymour aumentara mientras Bart sufre, por lo que ambos deciden decirles a Springfield la verdad porque los niños testigos decían que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Allí Skinner afirma ser virgen a los 44 años, aunque era una mentira para que los dejaran en paz. En el capítulo número 180 de la serie, emitido por primera vez el 28 de septiembre de 1997 se produce una sorprendente revelación: su identidad es falsa y su verdadero nombre es Armin Tanzarian (en hispanoamérica Armando Barreda, originalmente un rufián en motocicleta). Todo queda al descubierto durante la fiesta de celebración de sus 20 años como director de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, en la que irrumpe el verdadero Seymour Skinner. Tanzarian y Skinner combatieron juntos en Vietnam(Por un descuido de Tanzarian al robar a una anciana y no fijarse en el camino choco su motocicleta y cayo justo enfrente de un juez y este le dio 3 opciones: pagar una multa, disculparse o entrar en el ejercito, segun Tanzarian si el hubiera sabido que habia una guerra habria elegido disculparse), lo que permitió al primero asumir la identidad del segundo cuando éste cayó prisionero (hecho que sólo se dio a conocer a todos los habitantes de Springfield cuando el Sargento Skinner cuenta la verdad, dado que Tanzarian pensaba que él había muerto). Finalmente, el verdadero Skinner es desterrado de Springfield y una sentencia del Juez Snyder obliga a todo el pueblo a comportarse como si no supieran la verdad. Aunque no es clara la explicación del porqué cuando se hace remembranza de la Segunda Guerra mundial, al aparecer el Padre de Skinner, es muy parecido a Tamzarian. En el episodio Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em..., se revela que Skinner es alérgico al maní. Bart usa maní para hacer cometer actos degradantes a Skinner como comer basura en su cama. Skinner (con la ayuda del Hombre del Libro Cómico) encuentra la "Criptonita" de Bart - camarones. Él y Bart aparecen en un duelo (Parodia del combate final entre Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi en el Star Wars: Episode 3 - The Revenge of the Sith, incluso con la misma música de fondo) y ambos terminan hospitalizados después de caer en un recipiente de maní y camarones. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Bart the genius. * Bart the general. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Bart gets an F. * Bart the daredevil. * Principal charming. * Old money. * Lisa's substitute. * Three men and a comic book. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Radio Bart. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * The Otto show. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. * Kamp Krusty. * Duffless. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadasssss song. * Lisa's rival. * Bart's comet. * Homer vs. Patty & Selma. * 22 short films about Springfield. * Much Apu about nothing. * Grade school confidential. * All's fair in oven war. * Thank God It's doomsday. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The seemingly never-ending story. * Girls just want to have sums. * The monkey suit. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * Crook and ladder. (Última Aparición).